justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Dance Now (Chinese Version)
|succeeded by = }} Just Dance Now (China) ( ), also known as Just Dance: Vitality School, is a Chinese Just Dance game based off of . As of May 20, 2017, the game is no longer playable outside of China.http://imgur.com/a/g7fInhttp://imgur.com/a/r36x2 Features *''Just Dance'' TV '- an interactive ''Just Dance TV show which will air in China. Removed in recent versions of the game. *In-game coaches *Touch Screen Mode (phone only), similar to mobile versions of Michael Jackson: The Experience. Removed in recent versions of the game. Tracklist * An asterisk (*) indicates that this song is covered in-game. * A (VIP) indicates that the song requires a VIP pass in order to play the song. 'NOTE: ''Summer Sweetie and Chick Chick are the only playable game exclusives at the moment. Game Exclusives Main series Trivia * is the first game in the series to be built up with the game engine. *''Titanium'' can be heard at the end of the trailer. *The menu is based off Just Dance 2016 and 2017’s. *Every song title and song artist in the game is translated to Chinese. *This game uses Just Dance 2017's Gold Move, but there is a bug where it can show'' 2016's one. *In its first version, the game used the traditional feedback icons and the Gold Move effect from the Western series as placeholders. These elements were translated to Chinese in a second version of the game. Also, the screen between the end of a routine and the scores part read "''JUST DANCE" in the first version, but it was later changed to "舞力全开" in the following update. *As of August 17, 2016, VIP passes were implemented into the game. *The coaches who appear on the old and new boot-up screens for the game are not available in the tracklist yet (ex. I Gotta Feeling, Starships, Pound The Alarm, etc). ** P1, P2 and P4 from Macarena appear in the main menu too, although the song is not in the game. *Three Chinese songs were accidentally released in the game for one day. If the player attempted to play one of the three songs, an error message will pop up, stating that there was an issue while downloading the video for the routine. * The menu is sometimes affected by a glitch that places the last playlist displayed on the screen at its bottom. * All the letters with an accent appear in a different font than the others. Beta Elements For a full list of ''舞力全开：活力派’s beta elements, see Just Dance Now (Chinese Version)/Beta Elements.'' Gallery Game textures A5t334.png|Outdated app icon 舞力全开：活力派’s_Alternate_Logo.png|Alternate logo 舞力全开：活力派%27s_"OK"_label.png|OK feedlabel 舞力全开：活力派%27s_"GOOD"_label.png|GOOD feedlabel 舞力全开：活力派%27s_"PERFECT"_label.png|PERFECT feedlabel 舞力全开：活力派%27s_"YEAH"_label.png|YEAH feedlabel Screenshots jdnowchina loading screen.png|Loading screen jdnowchina main menu.png|Starting screen Jdnowchina menu glitch.png|Menu glitch Promotional pictures phone_b748C69.png b1_9ced054.png b2_82126a1.png b3_6fbaa4f.png b4_75237bf.png b5_69ca0bd.png 9733-2016-08-15050633-1471251993365.jpg 2689-2016-08-15050633-1471251993519.jpg 7096-2016-08-15050633-1471251993682.jpg 1963-2016-08-15050633-1471251993837.jpg 7826-2016-08-15050633-1471251993973.jpg Behind The Scenes Screenshot 143.png|Eunuch Migraine Screenshot 142.png|Play Jdchotpot bts.jpg|Hot Pot Cool WOOOT.png|Buy! Buy! Buy! UnknownDancer2JDNOWChina.PNG|Adoration To Happiness WASITNECESA.png|Bang Bang Bang (P1/P3) Screenshot 2016-08-04 at 2.59.41 PM.png|Bang Bang Bang (P2) Screenshot 2016-08-04 at 2.59.43 PM.png|Drinking Song Screenshot 2016-08-04 at 3.02.54 PM.png|Gee Screenshot 2016-08-04 at 3.00.27 PM.png|Adoration To Happiness Screenshot 2016-08-04 at 2.59.24 PM.png|TBA Unknown Dancers Screenshot 2016-08-04 at 2.59.24 PM.png jdncmysterytrio.png buybuy.png|Unknown Routine Videos 《舞力全开：活力派》预告 舞力全开活力派 游戏解说 Just Dance Vitality School - Menu Just Dance Vitality School - Previews Trailer Just Dance Vitality School• Behind The Scenes References Site Navigation ru:Just Dance Now (Китайская версия) es:Just Dance Now (Versión China) Category:Games Category:Chinese Series Category:Ubisoft